1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a USB charging circuit, and particularly, to a USB charging circuit for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) is one of the most popular interfaces for personal computers, and can supply power to peripheral devices. However, turning on the computer to charge the peripheral devices is troublesome and wastes the power of the computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a USB charging circuit that charges the peripheral devices without turning on the computer.